isenfandomcom-20200214-history
Airedale
Airedale was a kingdom on the main continent of Isen, until it was conquered by the Arkvale Empire at the end of 1599 AC. It is separated from its southern neighbour, Terranis, by a raging river known as the Lifeblood. Airedale was a devout kingdom dedicated to Brune, the god of order. Since the kingdom's birth, it has always been ruled by a council of Brunic priests (known as the Holy Council), which is lead by the head priest, known as The Premier. The last Premier before the kingdom fell to the Arkvale Empire was Porin Talmir. The Holy City of Brune (Airedale's Capital) The Holy City of Brune (commonly referred to as The Holy City) is the capital of Airedale and the holy seat of the Brunic faith. The Premier of Airedale (His Grand Holiness, Porin Talmir, at the time of Arkvale's conquest) lives in a magnificent palace in the Holy City, with gleaming white marble walls, and pillars of gold. The Holy Council resides in the Tower of Brune, a white marble building that rises hundreds of feet above the city, looking down on all its citizens. Dantinaire Danitaire is the second-largest city in Airedale. It is in the far southeast of the kingdom, right on the Brusian border. Surrounded by a man-made moat fed from the Lifeblood river, and tall stone walls, the city is considered to be impenetrable by any normal military force. Before Arkvale's conquest, Dantinaire was governed by High Priestess Reya who answered directly to the Premier and the Holy Council. As part of the kingdom's surrender, Reya was deposed and replaced by one of Arkvale's celebrated military captains, Cartis Toraden. Wilshane Wilshane is the third-largest city in Airedale. It is in the far north, on the Cyresian border, and acts as a waystation for commerce and transit between the two kingdoms. The city was governed by a young and arrogant priestess named Keelin Grace who believed herself to be more righteous than the Premier, and more deserving to rule Airedale in Brune's light. She considered herself a queen of the city's people, and continually worked to undermine the Premier's authority. In 1599 AC, when the Premier sent the Holy Legion to attack Cyress and aide Arkvale's conquest, Keelin tried to prevent the Holy Legion from crossing the border. She was murdered by her own advisers who all considered her blatant disobedience to the Premier as an act of treason and heresy. Other Parts of the Kingdom *Farhaven is a small town in the deep southwest of the Kingdom, nestled in between the Western Slopes, the Lifeblood River, and a large forest known as Haplin's wood. It is primarily used as a waypoint for merchants journeying into the Western Slopes or heading north from the neighbouring Kingdom of Terranis. *Splitter is a small frontier-town in the mid-west area of the kingdom, a few days west of the Holy City. It was founded in 1562 AC by a lumberjack known as Terrin "Splitter" Wildrake, who cleared a large forest single-handedly, and used the timber to build a few small houses. Before long, a town grew up around the area. *Siramay, a small city on the in between Dantinaire and The Holy City. Home of ancient ruins to an unidentifiable temple that many rumour to be for Yrrzac, the god of chaos. The Holy Council denounces the rumour to be no more than hearsay, and imprison anybody caught spreading it. *Fort Pithloch is a small village built around an old military fort in Airedale's south. Is it mainly a waypoint for people travelling between Dantinaire and the Lifeblood Crossing. The village sits beside a forest to the west, a swamp to the northwest, tall hills to the north, and a small lake to the east. Noteworthy Characters from Airedale * Porin Talmir, the Premier of Airedale and High Priest of the Brunic faith * Killian Rett, a founding member of the United Arkvale Resistance * Binky and Dindle Twain, a gnome couple who run the Mountaineer's Respite Inn in Farhaven * Xathan Kree, a high-ranking member of the United Arkvale Resistance * Gor'or, a 10 ft tall rock-like humanoid who lives peacefully with the animals in Haplin's Wood * Reya, a High Priestess of Brune. Formerly the governor of Dantinaire, but deposed by Arkvale Category:Places